BlueGrey
by Renegade87
Summary: RiddickJack. Post PB. My first fic EVER, so it kinda sucks lol
1. Cyrus

**Title**: Blue-Grey

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: 14

**Rating**: R, language

**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack damnit or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Dave Matthews Band. _The Chronicles of Riddick_ movie is completely disregarded.

**Author's Note: **TCOR is completely disregarded. Just a little post-PB fic. It was my first attempt at fanfiction EVER so it kinda sucks lol

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Cyrus**

Jack walked into Trey's bedroom, clad only in a black teddy. Trey was already stripped down to his boxers, waiting patiently on the bed for Jack to emerge from the bathroom. They had been dating for 5 months but Jack had been insistent that they take it slow. She had just now agreed to take it to the next level.

----------------------------------------------

She was 21 now, graduated from high school and was starting college. She had spent the last 6 years of her life with the one and only Richard B. Riddick. He had saved her on that godforsaken planet, and changed her life forever. Those years had been perfect.

Sure, it had been trying at first, but soon after they moved to Cyrus, in the Padua system, things had leveled out. Cyrus was the perfect place for them. The place people went to get away. It had a government and law system, but just enough to keep things civil. Mercs didn't even come here; too far out to waste the time, and the law here didn't bat an eye if one was found dead, so it was safer if they didn't. There were other criminals here as well, and it was strictly don't-ask-don't-tell. They fit in quite nicely.

Riddick and her settled into a routine. He worked at a local shipping yard; he did a lot of heavy labor and frequently took trips with goods to the neighboring planets. And every once in awhile he took a 'job,' he was just too damn good to drop out of the business completely. He never hid it from Jack, but he never openly talked about it either. He never wanted to drag her down with him, so the less she knew the better. He wanted to protect her from all the evils of the world, which was ironic seeing that he was about the worst.

Within those first couple years Jack made it a point to prove to Riddick that she'd never betray him like his previous 'friends.' He had told her stories of people that he had trusted in the past, that turned around and tried to collect on his bounty, or just outright kill him. Somehow she knew though that that question had been wiped away within the first 6 months. Riddick knew also.

He couldn't understand it though, why Jack had trusted him so readily and unconditionally, but then again he didn't know why he had trusted her either. When they met on T2 he knew she was different. When she first spoke to him on the ship, she had no fear, and stared him straight in the eyes. Ballsy. Even Fry didn't do that. And she had looked and talked to him like a human. Something he had never encountered since he was a kid. She had guts, no fear, no hesitation; she went after what she wanted. He liked that. And after only a couple months of living together they both realized there was just this thing between them; they could anticipate each other's actions, words…thoughts.

Riddick was obviously the better fighter, but no one had ever come as close to matching him as Jack. Not that she was a perfect fighter…although she had been trained by one…no…she just always knew somehow, where he was going to move, going to strike next. Some sort of weird-ass connection that neither of them could explain.


	2. Shot Down

**Chapter 2: Shot Down**

She slowly walked to Trey's bed and laid down next to him. She had had boyfriends before, but never went beyond kissing. She just couldn't, she always just chocked it up to instinct telling her they weren't the right one. But there was something about Trey, that made her want more. He was very well built, although not extremely cut. He had the most beautiful ice-blue eyes you've ever seen, a short crew cut and one of the cutest smiles ever.

As they began kissing, he slowly kneaded her breast cupping it from underneath and gently rubbing her nipple. He worked the shoulder straps off and worked the teddy down until it was around her waist. All of a sudden she froze…"_shit not again"_ she thought. That was exactly what happened with every _other_ guy…she'd get some weird-ass feeling in her stomach and freeze. She knew that no matter how hard she tried there was no going forward…now she had to tell Trey, and judging by that bulge in his boxers he was not going to be happy that she was going to leave him hanging, _well not exactly "hanging_."

"Trey, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this."

"It's ok, don't think, I won't hurt you, we can go slow, and if I move too fast just tell me."

He was a sweetheart, which made her feel worse, but she couldn't do this.

"No, Trey you don't understand, I can't. I have to go, I'm sorry…please don't call."

She put her teddy back on, walked to the bathroom, pulled on her tank and cargos over the lacy underwear and walked out the door, leaving him on the bed awestruck.


	3. Guy Problems

**Chapter 3: Guy Problems**

It was only 7 pm, Riddick would be home by now, have eaten the dinner she had made for him before she left, taken a shower and was probably sitting in his chair in the living room. He seemed to always be pissed whenever she was with a guy, although he never confronted her about it, he never did anything to hurt her.

She remembered shortly after they had landed here and bought a home they had gotten into a heated argument, the only fight they ever had, and over what she couldn't even remember, but she had stormed off to her room in tears and slammed her door. Within a week there was a giant luxurious soaking tub installed, just like the one she had always wanted, a sort of let's-not-fight-anymore gift. He was such a dork.

She found herself smiling at the memory as she unlocked the front door. Sure enough Riddick was sitting in his chair…drinking his favorite, Crown Royal and Coke. The look on his face told her he had seen the note she had left telling him she was staying at Trey's tonight.

He just raised an eyebrow and said, "Home so soon?" Him and his damn sarcasm she just gave him her "shut up" smile.

"Same old, same old." She had always told him things in the past, when shit would go on with guys, so she knew he'd get the drift.

He was always there to comfort her whenever she had had 'guy problems' in the past. She remembered when she was 17, she had brought a guy home and had tried to sleep with him, but she froze and had told him to leave. He had decided that that wasn't going to happen and tried to force her, Jack could have easily sliced him open in one quick movement, but she had placed her blade just a little too far away.

As she had began to struggle Riddick just happened to have shown up from work early, heard the commotion and ripped the kid to shreds. Jack never even knew if he had killed him or not, but she never saw him after that. After Riddick had thrown him out, broken and bloodied he rushed back into her room and just held her, while she bawled in his arms.

He never pushed her to tell him what happened, he just held her throughout the night and never said a word. She even thought she had felt a tear fall from his cheek, but she wasn't sure. She never kept secrets from him, and she was aware she knew more about him than anyone else, even though she knew he'd never tell her _all_ of his past, so the next morning she told him exactly what happened. He seemed to always worry about her after that, and now she always kept her blade in reach.

------------------------------------------

She walked over to his chair, gave him a quick hug and kissed the top of his shiny bald head like she had done a million times before, told him goodnight, that she loved him, and she was tired and heading to bed…he replied with his customary "love ya too kid."

He did love her. More than anything. He had closed himself to the world years ago, but Jack had effortlessly torn down that wall. He'd do anything for her. And part of him wanted to be more than just her best friend and savior. He wanted to love her…completely.

_Yeah right, Dicky boy, she don't look at you like that and never will. You know you love her and that's why you gotta keep it to yourself. Things will just push you two apart if you tell her. She's happy, don't you dare fuck that up._


	4. Satin & Secrets

**Chapter 4: Satin and Secrets**

The next morning was like any other. She walked into the empty kitchen, Riddick always left for work before she was ever up, and ate the breakfast he always left her, she picked up the spending money, and smiled at the daily "I love ya kid, have a nice day" note he left and went to get dressed.

Their birthday was coming up in about a 2 weeks and she wanted to go shopping. She had known when her birthday was, Riddick never had, so they always celebrated together. On July 10th, they would exchange gifts, eat a nice dinner and then just hang out with each other, and no matter how bitchy Riddick's boss was, he always seemed to have that day off. She locked the front door and walked down to Main Street.

She ran into Imam there and spent some time catching up, he was the only other one to make it off that planet and they still kept in touch, after about a half-hour she finally said she had to get going and continued down the street, when something caught her eye, it was a beautiful set of satin grey-blue sheets with a silvery sheen, she couldn't help herself, she was awed at the brilliant color and decided to buy them, she still had over a week to get Riddick's gift, she'd just go out again tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Riddick got home Jack had put her new sheets on her bed, taken her bath, and started to make dinner. Riddick was obviously beat as he walked in the door, smiled gave her a kiss on the cheek and heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry," she said "dinner won't be ready for another half-hour"…he smiled and went to take his shower. She had the table all set and dinner ready by the time he was finished. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his freshly shaved head, and wearing nothing but his workout pants; she couldn't help but be amazed. She had seen him with no shirt on at least a million times, hell, whenever they worked out, which was everyday, he always was bare from the waist up, but he never failed to take her breath away.

After they had finished dinner she smiled, jumped up, grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall telling him she wanted to show him something. She stopped outside her bedroom and pointed to her new sheets.

"Whaddya think?"

He just stared, "They're, umm, nice…hope you don't slide off 'em kid", he said with a smirk, and she gave him that "shut up" look and then she froze, holy shit…the sheets, now she knew why she had wanted them so bad, they were the exact same color as…Riddick's eyes.

He saw her hesitate and a frown grew on his face "Jackie what's wrong?" she quick snapped herself out of it, tried to swallow past the lump growing in her throat and said "Nothing, lets go work out." And rushed past him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They went through the routine as always, although she was thinking about everything but. She loved him she knew that, she had always liked his eyes, but the sheets, there was something about that. Then she began piecing it together, the guys she dated were always buff, if not completely ripped, most of them had blue or grey eyes, short hair and a haunting smile, and then she put it together, she wasn't looking for just _any_ guy, she was looking for…Riddick.

He grabbed her left kick, laughed and said "You're slippin' kid"…she just swallowed hard and kept going. After they were finished she quick went to bed and shut her door, but before she did she saw that look in his eyes, damn them and their fuckin' connection, he always knew when something was wrong.


	5. Like A Ton of Bricks

**Chapter 5: Like A Ton of Bricks **

The next day she slowly peered out he bedroom door before completely opening it. In the past when things had taken a nosedive, he would sometimes wait till she woke up before he went to work, but she was relieved to find that he had already left. She went to the kitchen, and skipped the breakfast, she wasn't sure she could keep it down the way she was feeling. She slowly picked up her daily spending money and stared at the note…_shit_, she knew exactly what was wrong, she loved him, she was _in _love with him, and it was only a matter of time before he found out. She folded the note and put it in her back pocket and walked out the front door.

As she walked down Main Street her mind…and heart…were swimming with emotions. She loved him…. she loved him…. _she fucking loved him!_ She realized she had always had feelings for him, had always felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave, had always been completely defenseless when he looked at her with those shined eyes and no matter what went wrong or how bad something was his smile would make her stop crying.

_Why the fuck didn't I realize this sooner?! I know I love him, but when the fuck did I fall in love with him? He's so perfect. No, Jack stop. Riddick's your best friend, and you're his only friend. It would never work out. Could it?_

His laugh was amazing too, though he seemed to only use it with her. How the hell could a murderer, someone the whole universe feared, make her feel safest when her was near? She had just assumed it was some leftover shit from when she had a crush on him after T2. Hell, he was one of the hottest men in the fucking galaxy and she was in the middle of her teen years when she met him, of course she has a crush…but was that all it ever was? She knew that he looked at her as just his best friend and he'd _never_ look at her like anything else, hell he had had to save her little ass on that planet when she was a kid, dressed as a boy of all things, there's no way he'd want her now. What the hell was she gonna do?

She walked into a weaponry shop, hoping she'd either find something for Riddick, or some beautiful blade to get her mind off of him…_yeah right_. As she walked around the store nothing was catching her eye and then she saw a shiv in the front counter display…. it was beautiful, it had a gorgeous curved blade and a brilliantly carved pearl handle, with a hint of silver and blue, _that fuckin' color again_. She knew he'd love it, so she shelled out the 75 marks for it and headed home.

She had it tucked in one of her pants pockets on the way home, and as she walked through the front door she almost tripped, Riddick was home. He just looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled at her with that damn grin of his. He was making steaks…her favorite.

"Hungry?" he asked. She just stared…. she was starved and she could never turn down steak…especially the way Riddick made it…but they way her stomach was clenching just standing there she wasn't sure she's be able to keep anything down.

She saw the worry start to grow in his eyes and that made her heart clench along with her stomach. She quickly replied "Yeah sure, I'm just gonna go take a quick…um…bath."

"Okay," he replied, obviously confused. She practically ran down the hallway trying not to hyperventilate.


	6. To Tell or Not to Tell

**Chapter 6: To Tell or Not to Tell…**

She felt refreshed and calm after her hour-long soak, but as soon as she walked around the corner into the kitchen and saw Riddick, that all went away. He had just finished setting the table and was pouring they're drinks. Sitting through dinner was nerve-wracking and what you could call "interesting." He could obviously tell that there was something wrong, but he wasn't outright asking about it, he was skirting around the subject trying to get her to spill. She just kept saying there was nothing wrong, there was no way she could tell him the truth.

After dinner they went downstairs for their nightly workout and Jack tried everything she could to keep her mind on the routine…it was hard though with Riddick's bare torso everywhere she looked. But he seemed not to notice her distraction…_for once_…and she made it through without him making any more comments. She spent that night thinking about everything…and she decided that she had to keep this under wraps, at least for now.

The next few days went by all right, she managed to keep herself controlled and contained and warded off any look or question Riddick shot her way. Luckily, because of their past and the way they had no secrets, he never pushed her, he always waited till she was ready to talk, that's why he wasn't pushing now. But their birthday was in 3 days and she knew the whole day just 'hanging out' with Riddick was going to break her down. She was terrified and committed herself to telling him, although she had no earthly idea how.

Riddick knew something was wrong. He didn't spend 6 years with her, and not be able to tell. He wished he could help, but every time he tried to ask or figure out what was wrong, she'd change the subject. He didn't want to keep prying and piss her off…he didn't want to hurt her. So he let her be for a while…but if things didn't level out, he was going to have to ask.

----------------------------------------

He had to take a trip to the next planet with a load of textiles so she would be alone for the next couple days, but he promised to be back in time for their birthday. She normally was upset when he had to leave, just the thought of a day without seeing those eyes wanted to make her cry, but now she was ecstatic. She would at least have some time to think about things before he got back.

_Good, I'll be alone. Maybe I can get my fucking thoughts straight without those eyes everywhere I look. Yeah right, you know you're still going to be distracted._

----------------------------------------

His departure was normal but she could see he was worrying about how she was acting, she normally made a big fuss over him leaving even if it was for just a couple days, but this time she was rather curt, just a quick kiss on the cheek, "good bye, see ya when ya get back" kinda thing. She could have sworn she almost saw hurt in his eyes.

When she got home she quick turned on the stereo, blaring of course, and went to their gym, she worked herself till she was dripping sweat and then went to take her bath. As she sat there soaking she decided she wouldn't tell him, she couldn't. What if it changed something between them? What if he ignored her or made her move out? No, he wouldn't do that, but if she told him, everything would be different, she couldn't tell him. It had taken over 2 years to get to the comfortable place they were now at and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, to threaten losing it, she would die without him near. And if that meant she was gonna have to suffer everyday, then so be it, she couldn't lose him.


	7. The Sky is Falling

**Chapter 7: The Sky is Falling**

He returned home at 2 in the morning the day of their birthday. He had pushed his ship to the limits in order to get back in time for their birthday. There was no way in hell he was going to break a promise to her.

She decided to cook breakfast that day and let him sleep late. By the time he woke up it was already 1 in the afternoon and she had what could be called a 4-course breakfast set out.

She didn't see him as he walked down the hall, he was always silent, but when he let out a low whistle followed by, "Damn Jack, I didn't know you liked cooking _that_ much!" She almost jumped out of her skin, and the result was falling flat on her ass.

The next thing she knew he was there helping her up, he had a concerned look on his face and she quick came back with, "Well it's our birthday, I wanted to do something nice, and don't you fucking scare me next time or I'll have to beat your ass bitch!"

He just smiled and said, "All right Jack, I promise, I won't do it again."

The day was spent just hanging out and talking, he told her about the planet he had just visited and told her they had some amazing weapons and martial arts trainers there, and he'd take her the next go-round.

She was amazed when it started to get dark; she had made it through the whole day next to Riddick. Sure it had been hard but she had made it! He quietly got up and went to his bedroom without a word, and she took the chance to go get his present. When she made it back to the living room, holding the small black box, he was standing by the stairs leading up to the roof. He smiled when he saw the box and just said "Come on." And proceeded to walk up the stairs. Her stomach began to roll, what the fuck was he up to now.

She followed him no questions asked and was amazed as she saw a few small comets fly across the sky as she reached the roof. He smiled at her and said, "There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight and I know you love that kinda stuff so I thought we could watch it together."

She couldn't help but blush; he was such a sweetheart, a fucking mass murderer, yeah, but a sweetheart nonetheless. Everyone else saw a crazed killer; she saw a tender heart that had been brutally scarred, a man that probably never had a close friend until her, and one of the most beautiful souls she could ever imagine.

He sat down on the cool rooftop and patted the spot next to him, which she graciously took. She almost hesitantly handed him the box and smiled "Happy Birthday Big Evil," he just smiled and opened the box. She could see it in his eyes he loved it, he carefully picked up the blade and pulled it out of its black leather sheath. He let out a low whistle like he had done earlier and gave her a look, "How much did this cost you?!"

She just smiled, "It doesn't matter, you're worth it…besides it came out of _your_ paycheck." He just laughed, "It's beautiful Jack…. _is this a pearl handle?!"_ "Yeah I know that shit's rare now, with the oysters extinct and all, but it's the same color as your eyes, so I had to buy it." He just a gave her a glance and then tenderly attached it to his right hip, it fit perfectly. "Thank you, I love it." She just smiled and looked up as a particularly large meteor flew by.

Next thing she knew he was holding out a small black box, no bigger than about a inch square, he slowly opened it up (_what the fuck! were his hands shaking?!_) and she about gasped when she saw a beautiful silver thumb ring the box contained, it was a gorgeous Celtic tribal design and had a rather deadly point that poked out over the thumb nail and had a beautiful ice-blue stone in the center.

He hesitantly put it on her thumb and looked up at her, she was dumbfounded and almost laughed; they both bought deadly weapons for gifts, and acted like they were the most precious things ever. Wow, they were pathetic.

As she looked up to his eyes he just kinda gave a smirk and said "It reminded me of you, beautiful but deadly, and I knew you'd like the blue and silver in it." He said leaning back.

_Holy shit did he just call her beautiful?!_ She just swallowed hard and smiled, "It's amazing, thank you." He smiled back and then laid down pulling her with him, her head resting on his chest. He felt her tense but then relax as they both stared at the streaks flying across the sky. She let out a sigh and decided to just enjoy this. While he wondered what the hell was wrong, she had never been tense around him…was he the problem?

After awhile the meteors began to die down, not the many flying across now, and Riddick sat up, staring off into space. After a loud sigh he just flat-out asked "Did I do something wrong?"


	8. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter 8: So Close, Yet So Far**

She was speechless, _what did he mean "did he do something wrong?!"_ He slowly turned a looked into her eyes with his quicksilver stare, and she asked "Wh...What do you mean did you so something wrong? "

He just turned back a round and hung his head, "You've been avoiding me for days, acting all weird, you know damn well I can tell when something's wrong, you've always told me in the past, I just figured since you weren't now, that maybe the problem was…me." She couldn't believe it he was hurt because she wasn't talking to him. _Great, her don't-tell plan was looking more like a pile of crap now_. She could feel tears starting to well up, he deserved her to tell him, to give him an answer, but…she couldn't.

He turned when he heard her sniff and she could see the pain in his eyes as he watched a single tear slide down her cheek, he just smoothly slid over and held her. She couldn't help but cry, "I'm sorry Riddick, it's…. it's not you…. it's me, I can't tell you…I'm sorry…maybe later but not now, I just need some…. time." That was all she could choke out.

"Sshh, ok, its ok baby, whenever you're ready to talk you know I'm here." She just nodded against his chest and he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

----------------------------------------------

"Lets get you to bed" was all he said before he lifted her up carried her down the stairs and placed her tenderly on her bed. She tried to stop the flow of tears but when she saw the anguish in his eyes as he wiped her cheek, they threatened to fall again.

"Just sleep baby, I'll be in my room."

"Thank you Riddick, I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

That was the first time he had said that. It had always been "love ya kid" or "sure, love ya too." He never said her name. She began bawling as he shut the door.

Riddick paused before completely shutting the door, she hadn't cried like that since she had gotten over the nightmares from T2, and that time that asshole tried to rape her, he almost rushed back in and held her, but she said she needed time, and he would do whatever she wanted.

That's what scared him the most…a little girl that barely stood to his chest and weighed less than he could bench press and rendered this cold-blooded murderer…completely helpless. He would give his life for her in a heartbeat, even above his own survival instinct, that was what truly terrified him.


	9. Confrontation is Inevitable

**Chapter 9: Confrontation is Inevitable**

The next day was Sunday, Riddick's day off. As Jack awoke and realized he was already awake, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. What was she gonna do? He was obviously worried about her, worried _he_ did something wrong. He did nothing...it was _her _heart that was fucking everything up.

Memories of the night before came flooding back, the way he held her, the look in his eyes when she cried, the way he was shaking when he put the ring on her thumb, the way he called her…baby. _Holy fuck…he called her baby!_ After 6 years the only pet name she ever heard him say was Jackie, and he had fucking called her baby! Oh, god. He was in the kitchen, what was she gonna do?

She willed herself to walk out, Riddick was strong, and she needed to be strong for him, if nothing else. As soon as she rounded the corner of the hall and saw him sitting there, her heart wanted to stop. He looked up at her slowly, worry and concern written all over his normally cold face. She had to tell him. But she didn't have the guts, _damn why did she have to be such a pussy?_

His face showed the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. He had stayed outside her door listening to her cry, until he heard her fall asleep and quiet down. Then he had finally went to his bedroom and laid there awake, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out some clue as to what happened. Why she was upset, or hurt.

Trey. He figured something must have happened when she tried to sleep with…when she went to his house. All this weirdness had started after that. Hell, even after all her boyfriends he still couldn't think of his Jack in the arms of someone else. He loved her more than life and that scared him. He was her hero, her mentor and nothing more. She never liked him like that and never would. Sure she had had a crush on him when they left T2, but that's just because she was hitting puberty, right?

He had spent all night running questions and possible scenarios through his head. If Trey had in anyway hurt her…he'd kill him, just like that other kid. Jack had never known he actually killed that kid, but she never asked, so he'd figured it was better not to tell her. He remembered how he fought so hard not to cry that night, fighting off tears until she had fallen asleep, and then he had let it loose. The first time since he had been beaten as a kid when he first entered Slam. That had ended in even more beatings and torture, for being a "crybaby." So after that he had become cold to the world, Jack had ended all that.


	10. I Have This Friend

**Chapter 10: I Have This Friend…**

She slowly made her way to the kitchen counter and sat down on the barstool directly across from him. She never made eye contact, just stared at the counter. He got up silently and poured her an Irish coffee. She liked alcohol but never got outta hand with it. So he was ok with her drinking some now and then, he trusted her judgment. As he sat the mug in front of her, she just smiled and whispered a "Thank you." He just nodded. She took a long sip; tasting the spike he added and let out a soft laugh, "Guess you knew what I was thinking."

"Not always" was the reply.

She glanced up at him, almost bursting into tears when she saw how tired he looked, he must have stayed up all night…_worrying about her_, she thought. She looked back down at her mug and then tipped it back and drained it.

He almost choked on his coffee…she must be really hurting to slam it back like that, he had made it strong. She took a deep breath and willed herself to talk.

She looked up at Riddick, fear obviously clouding her eyes.

"There's a guy…" she heard him start to growl, and she quickly added, "he's never hurt me…and he never will."

That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"I've known him for awhile, and we've always been friends…but now…" she took another deep breath, "now I realize, he's more than a friend to me. I…I love him."

She couldn't believe she had just said that, but there was no going back now so she trudged on.

"He would never look at me like that though, and I don't want to tell him because I'm scared he'll push away from me, and things will change. I can't lose him, he means too much to me."

Riddick slowly reached across the table and took her small hands in his completely engulfing them. _God, he just had to make this harder didn't he?_

"I don't know what to do Riddick." She was staring at the counter again. There was silence for a moment and then his gravely voice broke through.

"Jack, any guy in his right mind would be incredibly lucky and happy to have you, and if he doesn't see that then he's not worth it."

She couldn't believe this, this all just seemed so…cliché.

"It's not that easy Riddick..."

"Listen to me, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and if you really love him then you need to tell him, and if he doesn't drop to his knees and thank god that he's that lucky then…I dunno…I'll just have to knock some sense into him," he said with a smirk.

_Or maybe I'll just have to go knock my own head into a wall. Why the fuck do I feel so upset that you love someone? I want you to be happy. I need to get the fuck over it, that's all that matters to me…as long as you're happy Jack. Fuck my own heart._

She looked up, _"the most beautiful thing ever" what the fuck!_ She knew he was trying to make her feel better, making a joke about it, but it wasn't working. She stood from the counter taking her hands from his and walked over to the cabinet grabbing a bottle of vodka and gulping about a third of it down. He stared in shock, _good god!,_ this really was hurting her.

"Riddick, I love him, more than anything..."

That hurt, he loved _her_ more than anything and wished she felt the same…_yeah right big boy, that'll never happen_.

"...but he'll _never_ look at me like that, I know it, and I cant _just_ tell him, it's way more complicated than that. It would be all awkward between us, I know he wants to be friends with me and it would hurt him to let that go, but if I just confess I think that might happen."

He watched a tear fall down her cheek and felt his heart clench, he hated seeing her cry, hated knowing she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to take it away.

She placed the bottle back on the shelf and just gave him a look. He sighed and said, "Jack you know I'm here for you, anything you need, but I don't know what to tell you, I'm probably the _last_ person you should go to for relationship advice, but if you really love him, I think…I think you should tell him." He almost laughed at himself, _yeah right, "tell him you love him no matter what," hell you can't even tell her you love her, you fucking piece of shit._

She sighed. This was all just too hard, she couldn't handle this shit, she wanted to beat the crap out of something. Anger, frustration, rage. He could see it in her eyes, now that was something he _could_ understand.

"Wanna go beat something up?"

He really _did_ know her, she gave a smile and a nod and headed for the gym with him right behind her.


	11. Combat, Crown Royal & Confessions

**Chapter 11: Combat, Crown Royal and Confessions**

After about an hour of vigorous weightlifting, blade fights, punching bags and sparing with each other, they collapsed on the floor. She had landed a lucky kick to his knees knocking his legs out from under him, but he brought her down with him. They laid there for a sec almost not wanting to get up and then she realized where she was and almost fell over again just trying to get off of him. She saw the confusion in his eyes as she practically ran for the door but she couldn't stop she just ran right into the bathroom and began crying, hopefully drowning out the sound with the running water. This was all just too hard…it _had_ to come out.

Riddick laid on the floor for a few seconds. _What the fuck was that?_ They fought all the time, and more than once she had gotten the better of him. There had been several times that both of them had ended up with bruises, scratches and even a couple broken bones…_why the fuck had she acted like that when they fell?_ He didn't have a hard on, _luckily_, so that couldn't have set her off. He got up and walked to the door, watching the closed door of the bathroom. She was trying to hide the sounds of her crying but his ears could defiantly tell the difference. Something was really wrong, and for once in his life he had no way to fix it.

----------------------------------------------------

She emerged from the bathroom a full 2 hours later, looking like a prune. She walked to the kitchen intent on polishing of that bottle of vodka she had opened this morning. As she entered the kitchen he was sitting there with 2 empty bottles of Crown Royal on the counter and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. She wanted to die. She was the cause of his stress. This couldn't go on.

She grabbed the vodka off the shelf and drained it, relishing the burn as it traveled down her throat. He stared at her numbly, he didn't care if she got drunk, maybe it would help her, even if just for tonight.

She calmly sat down across from him. This had to end. Tears threatened to flow but she forced them back. He watched her eyes water and then she spoke.

"Riddick…that guy…I was talking about earlier…he's…" She took a deep breath.

"It's you."

She said it in a whisper so low, she wasn't sure even he had heard it, but when she looked up, she could see it in his eyes…he _had_ heard her. She waited for what was to come next, whatever it was. Maybe she could go stay with Imam, no she knew better, she had no life without Riddick. What came next she never would have imagined.

"I love you too Jack…I think I always have."


	12. You Have My Soul

**Chapter 12: You Have My Soul**

"WHAT?!"

She practically fell on her ass as she jumped off the stool. He was standing in a heartbeat ready to help her if needed. She jumped up and stepped back until her back hit he kitchen counter and stopped her.

_Shit you did it now you fucker; you fucking scared her, great, push the one thing away that means anything to you. Especially now that she fucking told you she loved you too._

She stared at the ground and then back at him. Had he just said what she thought he said…what she _hoped _he said? The look in his eyes told her he had. She slowly forced herself to relax.

"Jack…are you ok?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah…I think so…yeah I guess."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I…"

"Scare me?! What the fuck are you talking about?! I've been terrified for days! Terrified that if I told you, you'd…you'd kick me out or something!"

That shocked him, she knew him better than that.

"Relax Riddick…I know you wouldn't. I just…I just didn't know how to tell you, didn't know how you'd take it…" Then it all seemed to sink in…no more excuses. He loved her, there was no _need_ for excuses.

"You love me?"

"Yeah…I do…I think anyways…if this isn't love I dunno what is…it's the scariest thing I've ever felt, I know that." He said, rubbing the back of his head and neck.

She chuckled, "Yeah, sounds like love to me." Then their eyes met, her beautiful green and his silver-blue, and they both somehow knew everything would be ok. He took two strides and was in front of her. He gently held her head in his two big hands and leaned his forehead against hers, never breaking their gaze.

"I don't know what to do." Was all she could manage to say.

"Neither do I," came the reply. He took a deep breath and lowered his lips till they met hers and they melted into each other, in one beautiful gesture.

Time seemed to stand still, and then finally they broke the kiss. He took a deep sigh, opened his eyes and stared into hers. She almost cried again, but she was so happy she fought it off.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Me too."

_Don't fuck this up Riddick boy…not now…this is too perfect for you to taint._

"God, Riddick, I never thought…ok I _dreamed_, but never in a million years would have imagined…"

"This?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Jack…more than anything."

She smiled as she remembered she had said that earlier, before she told him it was _him_ she was in love with.

"Jack, I know this is kinda out of the blue but did Trey…did he…hurt…you?"

She was dumbfounded…"No Riddick…but I think he mightta had to take a cold shower after I left though." They both laughed.

He picked her up and sat back down on a barstool, with her straddling his waist…this was perfect.

"Jack, I…I got so much I wanna say…tell you…I…_god_…I don't even know what it is!"

She smiled, "I know what ya mean. Let's just say that I love you…you're my life…I think…I think I'd die without you. And I'd die _for_ you. You know me better than anyone and you're the only person I trust…that I've ever trusted."

"You shouldn't trust me I'm a killer."

"Riddick you know damn well you did what you had to do…I don't blame you for anything in your past…you're still human, you have a heart and a soul…a beautiful soul." She said, poking his chest.

"No I don't, I gave those to you."

"Well you still have them…you have mine."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what to say? I guess you were always better with words than me."

"That's the understatement of the century."

"Shut up!" He said sarcastically. She could always make him smile.

"Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…and everything that you said before…I feel the same way."

"I know."


	13. Weird & Wonderful

**Chapter 13: Weird and Wonderful**

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other as close as they could get, foreheads pressed together, just breathing each other in. Every once in a while one of them would tenderly kiss each other, on the neck, the cheek, the shoulder, anywhere they could reach. Riddick slowly let his hands caress her, moving up her back, her arms, her sides and just barely grazing the sides of her breasts. This elicited a moan from her as she kissed him, letting her tongue push its way into his mouth, which he gladly accepted.

_Holy fuck, this is heaven. Imam, I don't hate your God any more._

She reached down, tugging his tank out from his pants and pulling it over his head. She let her hands trace the lines of his body, the body she had studied so secretively every time they worked out. He just stared in her eyes wondering at the emotion that was flowing through them as she took in his body. She finally lifted her gaze and met his.

"Riddick…"

"Yeah…"

"This is still kinda…" she laughed, "weird."

"I know…it's weird for me too…we can go slow…I've waited 6 years, I think I can wait a little longer." He said with a smile.

She shot him a look, "You mean in 6 years, you haven't…you know…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Right…I guess you're right…but I just would have thought…"

"It doesn't matter Jack I didn't…I couldn't…not when all I thought about was you. Hell I thought something was wrong with me for a while…you were a kid. I never thought of myself as a pedophile…but…I wanted you. Not like that at first, I mean you _were_ a kid, but I had never felt that close to anyone before and I just wanted to share everything with you, hold you and never let you go. And then you had to go and grow up on me…and things changed," he said with a smirk.

She smiled; she never had seen him come home with some cheap perfume on him. She wondered why she never realized it before. All of a sudden she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked almost laughing.

"Gee, what do you think?"

"Let's go to bed…wait…my room or yours?"

"Yours you idiot!"

"Right," he smiled.

As he lifted her up and started carrying her to his bedroom he stopped.

"What are we gonna do with your room now that we're bunking together?"

"I dunno…does that _really_ matter right now?!"

"No, I guess not," he said with a grin.


	14. Redecorating

**Chapter 14: Redecorating**

As he gently lowered her on the bed and climbed in next to her he took her in his arms and just held her, as tight as he could, without hurting her. She just snuggled closer, relishing in the feel of his steely arms.

"Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just hold me tonight…it's still kinda…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"No problem babe."

She was right. It was kinda weird. They had been best friends for what seemed like forever, and now they were thrown into a new situation…and one that he was actually uncomfortable with…one he knew he didn't have control over. But he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

She laughed. After a minute she asked, "You don't see colors right?"

"Everything I see is in pinks, reds, and purples mostly and white of course…_why_?"

"You mind if I redecorate?"

"What?!" He gave her a quizzical look, almost laughing at the whole situation, not an hour ago they were in the throes of some stressful situation neither could explain and now she was talking about interior decorating.

"Well, those sheets I bought are the color of your eyes, and the handle on the blade I gave you, and well, I just realized how much I like that color, thought maybe I'd paint the place or something."

He couldn't help but smile. "You can do what ever you want baby…I don't care if you make it polka-dotted, if it makes you happy go for it."

She snuggled against him and then pulled back suddenly. He almost jumped out of bed but then realized she was just stripping off her bulky cargo pants…_getting comfortable _he thought.

"What…they're hot."

"Riiight."

"Shut up!" She snuggled back against him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what my eyes look like."

She gazed up meeting his stare…_he had never seen them…well not the way everybody else does._ "They're silver, like mercury, almost liquid…and they have a hint of pewter…like a darker silver…and in the right light…the most beautiful shade of blue."

"Hmmm…blue's the color I miss the most…since the shine."

She smiled... half happy…them having this connection…half actually sad for him. He suddenly got up out of bed startling her and began rummaging through drawers obviously looking for something. Then he grabbed something, a small silver disc.

"Riddick what is it?"

"A CD…they used to use them on Earth Alpha, it has music on it…there's a song on here…hold on…" He pushed some clothes and papers off an old stereo, one that actually had a CD player and popped the disc in. "You've heard of Dave Matthews right?"

"Yeah, he was famous a long time ago."

"Right, just…listen to this song…I just remembered it."

As the song began playing, she smiled…it was perfect. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me."

"Jack, I don't…I don't know how…I never have."

"Neither do I."

He just smiled, held her close and swayed with the music.

_I feel for the light _

_Your glory was lost that night _

_And no mind can't get me right _

_And now I'm praying that you'll find me out _

_Stone, stone has pulled me down _

_But my faith has got me bound_

_To your grey blue eyes _

_Don't forget my broken heart _

_You remember it from the start _

_You made it and it's all a part _

_Of your grey blue eyes _

_You're gone and I know I'm dead _

_I've lost my way _

_Can't find me in your grey blue eyes _

_Grey blue eyes _

_Grey blue eyes _

_Grey blue eyes_

After the song had ended, they just stayed locked in their embrace. Finally she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you Richard."

He just stared…nobody had ever called him that…it had just always been Riddick…he kinda liked it.

"I love you too Jacqueline."


End file.
